An Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) is an abrupt pulse or burst of electromagnetic (EM) radiation that typically results from a high energy explosion (e.g., a nuclear explosion) or from a suddenly fluctuating magnetic field, such as a magnetic field generated by a solar flare or coronal mass ejection (CME). An EMP creates rapidly changing electric fields and magnetic fields, which may couple with electrical and electronic systems, resulting in damaging current and voltage surges. For example, a High-altitude Electromagnetic Pulse (HEMP) is produced when a nuclear weapon is detonated high above the Earth's surface, generating gamma radiation that ionizes the atmosphere and creates an instantaneous and intense EM field. The effects of a HEMP vary depending on a number of factors, including detonation altitude, energy yield, gamma ray output, interactions with the Earth's magnetic field, shielding effectiveness of targets, and so forth. As the EM field of a HEMP radiates outward, it can overload electronic devices and equipment with effects similar to (but causing damage more quickly than) a lightning strike. EMP weapons have also been developed that can be mounted on aircraft and carried by ground vehicles.